


Pets and Fuzzy Socks

by A_Messy_Writer



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Actor Tom Hiddleston, Angst, Couch Cuddles, F/M, Fluff, Love, Protective Tom Hiddleston, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 07:48:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 17,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17824769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Messy_Writer/pseuds/A_Messy_Writer
Summary: You are a vet tech who one day gets a dog in at the clinic, who’s owner happen to be Tom Hiddleston





	1. Chapter 1

 

I was sitting at the front desk and typing some info on a journal when the phone rang. I picked it up,

“The Vet Clinic, it’s y/n, how can I help you?”

On the other end a young woman told me she had a dog that wasn’t feeling well, and she was very nervous. I wrote down her info. The dog was named Bobby, a young brown cocker spaniel. I gave them an emergency appointment half an hour later, which she happily accepted.

About 30 min later, I’m was cleaning some stuff in the back of the clinic, when my boss, a vet Leila, called for me.

I went to her consultation room where I saw an adorable brown cocker spaniel, lying on the examination table, looking not quite well. I then saw a small blonde woman and a tall man standing behind talking to Leila. I almost stopped dead in my tracks when I saw him.

_That was one good looking man! Holy fuck! Hadn’t I seen him before? Looked so familiar?_

I was pulled out of my thoughts when Leila said my name,

“y/n, will you help us take a blood sample?”

“Sure, is this little Bobby?”

The young woman spoke,

“Yes, are you the one I talked to on the phone?”

“Yes, I am. Let’s get this little boy all better, but first we are gonna take some blood”

The last part I said in a puppy voice while cuddling Bobby’s head. The blond woman nodded, and looked at the tall, gorgeous man,

“I’m gonna step outside, see you out there”

He blinked, and she squeezed his arm, he looked very serious and nervous at Bobby. I looked at Leila, and when she asked the man if he was okay, he said yes.

We took the blood sample and put in a venous catheter.

“We are gonna run the blood sample right away, but from the looks of Bobby’s symptoms, it could be acute pancreatitis, which is very painful, but we can treat it with some fluids and painkillers. So, Tom if you could wait for about 30 min, we will have the results” Leila said in a serious tone.

The tall man ( _named Tom apparently_ ) said,

“Okay, thank you so much”

He looked at Leila, and then at me. That’s the first time he looked at me and we made eye contact. His face relaxed and warmed up. I smiled at him and we held the eye contact for a bit longer than normal. I then spoke and reassured him that everything was going to be alright, and we were going to take good care of Bobby. His blue eyes held mine and he smiled as he nodded.

_I swear I could feel something in my belly._

The results were in, and Bobby did have acute pancreatitis, which meant she needed to be hospitalized and put on fluids. Tom was concerned, but he understood it was for the best. I told him I would stay with her and I got his number, so I could text updates. He gladly agreed and gave me a smile saying,

“Thank you so much love, I really feel she is in the best of hands”

The British accent and the eye contact were almost too much, so I could barely muster the words:

“It’s my job “

As he gave me the paper with his number on, our hands touched briefly. I swear I felt sparks. He then smiled and walk to the door. He lingered in the door, sending me one last small smile before leaving.

The evening at the clinic was very quiet. I was spending it on the sofa in the breakroom, binging my favorite tv show “Supernatural”. Every once in a while, I checked up on Bobby, who was doing better, but still tired. He ate a little and wagged his tail a bit when I took him for a small walk. I decided to text Tom after the walk.

“Hello Tom, Y/N, the vet tech here. Just want to say that Bobby is doing great, he has eaten a bit and just took him for a walk”

… Three dots appeared

“Hi Y/N, that’s such good news, thank you! Made me happy to hear. I know he is in safe hands! Hope taking care of him doesn’t ruin your night”

I smiled at his answer, that’s sweet of him. I snapped a photo of my feet with my fuzzy socks, with the caption

“Doing the same thing here, as I would at home, and Bobby is wonderful company”

After hitting send, I worried that it was too much, he was a client after all

… 2 minutes, 5 minutes …

_Shit! That was stupid. Why would I send a picture of my fuzzy, ugly socks? You always do something like this Y/N._

*Bing*

I grabbed my phone with eager, and saw a text from Tom

“Those are some of most wonderful fuzzy socks I have ever seen, you must tell me where I can get some?”

Phew! My shoulders fell down, didn’t know they were up to my ears

“Well I won’t reveal my supplier, but I can hook you up”

“I am ever so grateful - have a good night, and give Bobby a goodnight kiss from me”

“Will do kangaroo, have a good night”

_Did I just write “Will do kangaroo?????”  I’m stupid, stupid, stupid! God dammit_.

I pulled the blankets over my head and wallowed in self-pity for about 10 min, before taking Bibby out for a last walk and gave him a kiss on his forehead, before turning in with my TV-dinner.

After another two days of hospitalization, Bobby got well enough to go home. Those two days were filled with fun texts back and forth between Tom and myself. It sure made the night watch way more fun. Although it made my stomach ache a little, I knew I wasn’t really doing anything wrong.

The time for sending Bobby home came, and I was alone at the clinic because it was just before closing time. Tom came in, and when we saw each other, we both smiled widely, and I greeted him with a handshake  _(a hug would be too much)_.

After giving him all the instructions of taking care of Bobby, they were ready to leave. But Tom lingered at my front desk, I looked at him asking if there was anything else. He looked down, and I swear a small blush crept up on his cheeks. He then looked at me with those baby blue eyes and smiled.

“I was just wondering … if I could… as a thank you for taking care of Bobby, take yo….”

“Y/N, where are you?? Are you ready? Girl, where you at??”

Tom stopped, and a look of confusion arose on his face, he looked at me, and then at the back room. My eyes went wide, and I blushed while damning myself to hell.

“I’m almost done, be there in a minute, Daniel” I yelled towards the backroom.

“You better, don’t wanna wait forever!!”

I smiled shyly at Tom, who now had turned the confusion to a frown.

“I’m sorry, that’s my boyfriend … You were saying, Tom?”

He looked at me with a hint of disappointment in his eyes and spoke softly

“Oh okay, well I just wanted to thank you for taking such good care of Bobby, and yeah … “

He drifted off for a second …

” Thank you, y/n, have a good night”

“You’re welcome Tom”

Just when he was leaving, Daniel my boyfriend of two years came out from the back.

Daniel was of a smaller stature with a low fade haircut and a stocky build, always wearing a suit. He was quite handsome, but a total opposite of Tom.

Daniel grabbed my ass making me jump. I looked after Tom, but he was already out of the door, but I could swear I saw a sad look on his face in the reflection of the door.

_Hmm … wondering what that was about… maybe… no… It couldn’t be… Before Daniel interrupted, didn’t Tom say something about “if I could take you…” Was he gonna ask you on a date? Nooooo… or maybe…_  The thought put a smile on my face and pinkish color in my cheeks.

Daniel pulled my hand and snapped me out of my thoughts.

“Let’s go, sugar!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two:**

The next two weeks went by as normal. I went to work, then came home to my small apartment.

I loved my place. It was small studio, but super cozy, filled with plants, colorful interior and movie posters, old and new on the walls. But my favorite place was my reading nook. I had turned my closet into this adorable sanctuary. I loved spending time with myself and reading my books.

Well it wasn’t just my place, actually I shared it with… my cat Edith. She was a crumpy British shorthair who owned the place, and sometimes we snuggled. Loved that silly cat.

One day I was reading Harry Potter for the 100th time and drinking some tea from my favorite Star Wars mug, all snuggled up in my nook, when my phone binged. It was a text from Daniel, it read:

“So, I’m not coming over tonight. The guys and I are gonna go out.”

I sighed, cancelling our dinner plans again… I had gotten used to it, I replied:

“That’s okay, I’m just gonna stay in my nook and read my HP”

“HP? Like the sauce? Haha … Anyway… have a good night”

The two years with Daniel had been great, well good. He was a handsome man, with a steady, respectable job. He was sweet and knew what he wanted. We had met at a bar, where he came on to me …strong. I never really got that response from men. Often, they ignored me, or I just didn’t know how to flirt. So, when Daniel, this handsome man, came on to me and didn’t take no for an answer, I felt special, and after a couple of weeks of dating, we became exclusive.  

He had often asked if I wanted to move in with him in his apartment, but I was just not ready for that. I loved my space and alone time. He accepted that, but still needed to know what I was doing every day and who I was with. I thought sometimes it was a bit much, but he assured me that it was only because he loved me so much and was protective of his girl. It might sound stupid but made me feel like a princess.

He didn’t quite get my nerdy side either, in fact he often teased me with it. I didn’t mind, then I had something that was my own.

So here I was curled up in my nook, with my book and tea, putting on my unicorn headphones with Debussy blaring through, and Edith lying on my legs. That was a good night!

*Bling*

My phone made the sound indication a text. I thought it was just a drunk text from Daniel, wondering what I was up to. Contemplating not looking, I remembered that if I didn’t answer he would just call, and that I didn’t want to deal with. Sighing, I picked up my phone, and to my surprise, it wasn’t Daniel’s name on the screen. It read “Tom” … I had to do a double take and made my eyes as big as saucers. The text read,

“Hello Y/N, wondering what Bobby’s favorite vet tech is up to on this Saturday night? /Tom”

The biggest smile ever sneaked up on my face. I quickly replied

“Well hello Tom, nice to hear from you, how is my favorite patient doing? I’m just sitting in my nook reading and listening to some music. How about you?”

“H is doing absolutely amazing, back to being normal, happy Bobby. A nook you say? What does that look like?”

I snapped a photo of my nook and pressed send.

“That is the coziest thing I think I’ve ever seen.”

Safe to say I didn’t get to read another line in my book. Tom and I texted all night, discussing music, literature and our pets. I was smiling like an idiot after reading a funny joke Tom made, when it banged on the door loudly. I let out a small squeak of surprise, before getting up and looking out the peephole in my door. There stood Daniel, in all his drunken glory. I sighed and opened the door.

“Hi baby, give me a kiss”

He stumbled through the door and attacked my lips. After a wet sloppy kiss, I got a small break just enough to close the door and lock it.

“Hi honey, wanna come in?” I said thick with sarcasm. I turned around and saw all his clothes on the floor and Daniel came closer in only his underwear. I couldn’t help but smile at the silly drunk, horny man in front of me. Suddenly, he slammed me against the door, giving me a second act of the sloppy kisses, before lifting me up, so I could snake my legs around his waist. He held me up against the door, while trying to get to my breasts. He mumbled something about too much clothes. He put me down and took my hand and pulled me towards the bed.

He pushed me down on the bed and pulled my small t-shirt off and my comfy shorts including my panties. The third act of more sloppy kisses commenced and with no foreplay or nothing, I felt his cock penetrate me and he fucked me for about 3 minutes before he got his release. He laid on top of me, sweaty and already falling asleep.

_Well this is romantic._

After some squirming I got out from under Daniel’s heavy body and put him under the covers.

I returned to my nook to clean up, when I saw my phone…

“Tom!”

I said in a small squeaky voice. I looked at my phone to see 3 messages from Tom.

“Well I really enjoy Shakespeare, what other books are you reading at this moment?”

Few minutes later

“Y/N, did I say something wrong? Want to talk about movies instead?”

10 minutes after that

“I think you might have fallen asleep. It is rather late. But thank for the wonderful conversation. Sleep tight in your little nook”

That was received 5 minutes ago.

_Oh well, he probably went to bed, should turn in myself._

With a hint of a smile on my lips, I crawled under the covers next to Daniel who by now was snoring and claiming 70% of the bed. I sighed and rolled onto my side, thinking about Tom.

_This was not good, but it sure felt good, and different from anything else._

Sleep took over my thoughts.

The next week was quite eventless except the daily texting with Tom. It made me smile big time and to be honest gave me some butterflies in my belly.

_What was this man doing to me?? I had a boyfriend, even though I clearly had more in common with Tom, than with Daniel. Why was I thinking about this? I love Daniel, don’t I? I have spent two years with this man. Tom, I didn’t know him…and he can’t be interested in me like that?! Stop thinking like this Y/N!_

Leila my boss called my name and pulling me from my thoughts.

“Yeah??”

“Why don’t you head home, I will close up for today.”

“Are you sure? I can stay?”

“You worked hard this week, go home to Edith”

She said with a wink. I gave her a smile and thanked her.

I texted Daniel that I got early off work, if he was up to something? He replied that he had time for a quick dinner at our favorite pizza place.

Sitting in front of Daniel at Lorenzo’s enjoying the pizza, my eyes wondered over the man in front of me devouring a pizza slice.

“Do you wanna do something fun this weekend? I don’t have a shift at the clinic, so I’m up for anything?” I asked with cheer in my voice.

With some cheese dripping from the corner of his mouth, he looked at me

“Yeah… sure… oh shit, I can’t. Gotta go away on a business trip from tomorrow morning to Monday. So sorry babydoll.”

“Oh okay… that sucks… is this new? Haven’t heard about it?”

“Nahh. I just forgot to mention it”

I nodded slowly making a small frown and continued eating my pizza slice.

“By the way sugar, easy on the pizza “

He said it with a wink. I just smiled annoyed at him and he laughed. He had begun making jokes about my weight lately, because, yeah, I had gotten some extra kilos around my body. The obligatory boyfriend-weight. I wasn’t skinny when we started dating, but the extra was noticeable. Daniel still touched me and said I was pretty. But the comments here and there didn’t help with my already shaky self-esteem. But I’d learned to shrug it off and rolled my eyes at it.

Daniel left Saturday morning for his trip. Now it was just me and Edith.

“What do you say Edith, Chinese and Marvel tonight?”

The grey fat cat looked up at me

“Meooow”

“Greats it’s a date” I said patting her lightly on her head.

Crawling under my covers in my bed with Chinese take away boxes everywhere  _(eating my feelings away was where I excelled)_.

The opening credits started rolling over the screen  _Thor: Ragnarok_  and I was snuggling in with a mouthful egg fried noodles.

When I saw him, I nearly choked on my noodles!

_Noooo! It can’t be?? It’s Tom! Bobby's Tom. Holy fuck! I’ve been texting with Tom Hiddleston!_

I sat there mouth agape and not knowing what to do with myself.

About 10 minutes later, a *Bing* chimed in on my phone, picking it up and seeing “Tom” on the screen. I dropped the shrimp from my chopsticks, and opened the text

“Hi Y/N, what are you and lovely Edith doing this fine Saturday evening?”

_What should I write? I don’t know how to talk to a celebrity??_

“Well hello sir, just having a feast of Chinese food and a movie … “

“That sounds like an amazing night, what movie if I may ask?”

“Thor: Ragnarok”

“Really? Like Marvel huh?

_Oh god this is not happening!_

“Yeah. Must admit I’m a bit embarrassed”

“And why would you be that?”

“You see, I didn’t recognize you at the clinic”

“Ah I see… hopefully you are not scared away?”

“NO, of course not! I’m just a bit star struck I must admit”

“Well, that’s okay with me. In fact, I find it quite sweet. So, what your favorite marvel movie”

“Got to admit that I prefer the Thor stories over the other”

“Really? I got to ask, are you a Thor or a Loki girl?”

My palms began to feel sweaty and I turned red as a tomato. Here goes nothing

“Got to admit, I’m a sucker for a misunderstood bad boy”

The three dots appeared… then disappeared…  _Oh shit,_  cramming some noodles in my mouth, while my heart began racing.

*Bing*…

“Good to know. So, you would join his army then?”

“In a heartbeat, kneel and everything”

_Did I just write that? And send it?! Fuck! Well it’s too late now … and yeah, it’s just fun. Nothing serious. Right?_

My heart began beating harder and the butterflies were so bad I almost began feeling nausea.

“Careful pet, playing with fire, are we?”

That text went straight to my core. Reading it repeatedly, I could practically hear Loki’s voice whispering the words.  _SHIT that was hot._ I sat up straight, not knowing what to do with myself. My fingers hovered over the keyboard on my phone. The three dots appeared … I bit down on my lips waiting for the next text.

“Sorry, too much? Didn’t mean to scare you?”

“Oh no don’t apologize. It’s all in good fun. So, what is the big movie star up to this Saturday night? Big party? Red carpet?”

Tried to wheel it back in.

_I did have a boyfriend … boyfriend … Daniel. Hmm wondering if he had landed?_

I sent him a text asking if he landed okay? – No reply

*Bing* Not from Daniel, but from Tom

“You might think that, but no, I am just enjoying my time off with Bobby and reading a bit. I do have an idea… if you are up for it of course?”

“Sounds nice. Sure, what is it?”

I was glad that the flirty undertone had disappeared. Didn’t think I would handle that, and I’m quite sure that he was just playing along.

_Tom Hiddleston couldn’t possibly want to flirt with me. No, it’s just fun as friends… Right?_

“If you don’t have any plans tomorrow, I wondered if I could take you out for some coffee? Never really got a chance to say thank you for helping with my Bobby”

_Coffee date with Tom Hiddleston? Whose life is this? Not mine that’s for sure!_

“Yeah, sounds great. Just text me the deets tomorrow. Think I’m gonna watch my movie and then turn in, if that’s okay?”

“Of course it is love, don’t need to ask permission. Sleep tight”

The butterflies came back in my belly. A coffee date tomorrow with Tom.

_Well it’s not a date, just two friends drinking coffee. Oh shit, what was I going to wear?_


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS!!!: This is very angsty, abuse mental and physical!!! IMPORTANT! But all will be good.. I promise

The next day I woke up with Edith lying on my belly purring.

“Good morning my sweetheart”

“Puuurrr”

I got up and walked to the kitchen making a bowl of cereal and turning on the tv. Ghost Adventures was on – SCORE!

Sitting on my couch with my feet curled up under me and a blanket thrown over my shoulders I enjoyed the Sunday morning by myself.

After my shower, I checked my phone – two texts, one from Daniel and one from Tom.

Daniel’s read, “Sure, landed great, see you tomorrow”

Tom’s read, “Good morning darling. Slept well? Looking forward to our meet up later. Thinking about Joe’s Coffee around three o’clock?

I answered Tom’s,

“Good morning, or late morning. Sorry for the late reply, had a slow morning. Joe’s at three, see you there”

_I was relieved that he wrote “meet up”, but of course he didn’t think it was a date. Because it’s not. Kindda wish it was. Hey don’t think that. Stuff that thought back in_.

Looking at my closet and then at the weather outside, it was a chilly spring day. Chewing on my bottom lip and tapping my foot, I stood there pondering over my outfit choices. After too much speculation I settled on a preppy kind of skirt, with a white button up and a cable knitted sweater over. The hair was placed in a messy bun, light make up on my face and I was ready.

I was early at Joe’s, so I found a table by the window and took my “emergency- if- I’m early-book” out for reading. Had a good 30 minutes before Tom would arrive.

Deep in my book, I heard a knock on the window, which gave me the biggest shock and I let out a shriek, making the other customers in the coffee shop look. I looked up with the widest eyes, seeing Tom standing outside throwing his head back laughing his ass off.  _(Nice one Y/N)_

Tom entered the coffeeshop still laughing, wiping away a tear from a corner of his eye. I stood up to greet him, ready to give him a handshake, but before I could take my hand out, he pulled me into a hug.

_A hug. A hug from heaven._  His scent found its way to my nose and made my head spin.  _Stop it Y/N!_

I smiled up at him, and shook my head

“Don’t do that again, please? I nearly died”

Tom still with a laugh in his voice said,

“I’m so sorry, are you okay? Didn’t mean to scare you. But that was funny!”

I slapped him on his shoulder and sat back down at the table. Before Tom sat, he took my order and went to the bar. A few minutes later he returned with my latte and his tea.

The conversation began quickly, and it was like we had known each other for a hundred years. We talked about culture, movies, jobs, family.

He learned that I was an only child, and my parents lived across the country. I learned that he had two sisters, a younger and an older one.

I couldn’t remember the last time I had felt so comfortable with anyone besides myself. The way Tom looked into my eyes and listened with authentic interest to every word leaving my lips.

Time flew by and after a couple of hours, I decided to check my phone whilst Tom was in the bathroom.

3 messages from Daniel, the latest from about 5 minutes ago.  _FUCK!_

“Hey sugar, going home early. See you later”

“Why haven’t you replied? Better not be doing something, well I’m home in about 2 hours. See you at your place”

The last text, “I’m getting in the cap now, you better be home when I get there. Need my sugar”

I looked at the time and panic began to spread throughout my body. I franticly look at the barista at the bar

“Can you say to the man I was with that I’m sorry?” The young man nodded.

I ran and found a cab and got to my place in record time. But not soon enough. Just as I ran to my apartment door, I saw him. Standing looking at his phone, and then he heard me, and looked up

“Hey Honey, I’m so sorry. I was in my own thoughts at a coffee shop. So nice you are home early” I leaned in to kiss him.

He puffed.

“Right, when have you ever gone to a coffee shop by yourself? Huh?”

His voice was stern but steady. He grabbed my elbow, when I began opening the door. I flinched at the pain from his grip. He turned me around before we entered the apartment, looked straight into my eyes and said,

“You better not have been with anybody, or I swear to God!”

“Daniel, don’t be silly. I was just having coffee…”

We were now in the apartment and he closed the door with some force. He began walking towards me with his fists clenching by his side.

Daniel was never physical, he may have said some mean things, but it wasn’t serious. But he could scare me when he was in one of his moods. As of right now.

“Who was he? Huh? Tell me… NOW!”

He banged his hand on the kitchen counter top. I jumped.

“Tom, his name is Tom, but he is just a client from work, he just wanted to say thank you for saving his dog” The words came out so quickly that I never had a change to register what I was saying. Tears began to fall from my eyes.

In no time he was in front of me, hands on my waist, squeezing a bit too hard. One of his hands came up to my face and wiped a tear away.

“See, now that wasn’t so hard, was it? Why do you need to lie though? Don’t I take good care of you? Don’t I love you? Don’t I fuck you good? Huh?”

I nodded franticly, tears still streaming down my face. My legs hit the bed, and he tipped me over, crawled over me and whispered in my ear

“I’m gonna show who you belong to, you little whore!”

I bit my lip, trying not to scream, but when I could feel his rough hands between my legs and smell his breath,  _yep he had been drinking_  it just became too much for me.

“I didn’t do anything wrong baby”, I whimpered between my sobs.

“Shut up! YOU’RE MINE!!!”

I yelled NO, and tried to stop him, but he was too damn strong. Then in all the turmoil, I kneed him in his crotch, making him scream, and the next thing I felt was the sting from the slap Daniel placed on my cheek, giving me an instant red mark. He stood up, still grabbing his groin after my kick.

“You stupid fat ugly bitch!!! I’m done with you. The only reason I came here was because my secretary wasn’t home! Yeah that’s right, I’m fucking her!!”

I just crawled back on my bed sitting against the headboard, with my hand on my sore cheek, tears falling freely now.

“Get out..” it came out as a mousy whisper, but he heard it.

“What did you say?”

“GET OUT! I don’t wanna see you again!” This time it came out with force, I don’t know where it came from. Maybe I channeled my inner superhero. But I said it, and more importantly, I meant it!

“Fine, but when you come crawling back, I don’t care. Stupid cunt”

He left slamming the door, the sound echoing through my apartment. Edith came out from hiding, jumping on my lap and began to purr and licked away one of the salty tears that had landed on my jawline. I sat in silence, not really understanding what happened.

*Don’t stop believing, hold on to that feeeeelaaaaiiing*

My ringtone broke the silence, pulling me from my trance. I looked at it, “Tom”. In my trance like state I answered.

“Hello?… Y/N? Are you there?”

I wiped away the tears and sat up straight, letting out a sigh

“Yeah hi Tom. “

“Is everything alright? You weren’t at the coffee shop when I came back, and you haven’t answered any of my texts?”

“MMmhmm … everything is fine”

My stupid voice betrayed me, as I said the word fine, my voice cracked. I closed my eyes, hoping he didn’t notice

“Are you sure? Y/N talk to me? You are worrying me?”

Through a small sob I manage to say “It’s Daniel… I don’t know what happened”

“Wait right there Y/N!”

*Bip biip biip*

“Tom? Hello??”

I franticly texted him that everything was alright and that he didn’t need to worry. It was just a fight.

No reply.

I began to shake and crawled to my nook with my blanket, curling up, looking into the books. I laid there for I don’t know how long, just staring.

*Knock* *Knock*

I was startled, looking at the door, but not wanting to answer, in case it was Daniel returning for round two.

“Y/N, are you in there? Are you alright? Please open the door”

The low British voice came through the door and found its way to me. Warming my body and mind.

“Yeah Tom, it’s okay, just leave, you didn’t have to come”

“Please Y/N, I’m not leaving until you open the door”

I sighed, got up, and walked towards the door. Through the peephole I saw two baby blue eyes filled with concern. Another sigh left my lips, as I opened the door slowly. Tom came in, looking in the apartment trying to find me. I stood still as I closed the door.

He turned around, and as soon as our eyes met, his arms were around me and pulled me into a hug. As soon as his scent of cologne hit my nose, I was like butter in his arms and the waterworks began again. He took my head in his hands and with a soft swipe of his thump he removed the tears from my cheek as if his finger was made of silk. As he did, I sucked in some air as the sting from the slap still lingered on my cheek. Tom had instant worry in his eyes, as he studied my cheek.

“He hit you?!?!?!”

“It’s not like that, I kneed him in the groin” Trying to avoid his gaze

“It’s still not okay Y/N, was he trying to … what was he trying to do?” His eyes desperately trying to find mine as he still held my face carefully in his hands

“He… “a couple of tears fell from my eyes

“He was going to show who I belonged to”

Then I began to cry. For the first time, really cry. Holding on tightly to the lapels of Tom’s blazer. He took me into his chest, one hand on the back of my head, and the other on the small of my back. Resting his head on mine while I cried.

After standing like that for a while, my cries began to turn into silent sobs. Tom noticed. Taking my hand and leading me to my couch.

“Can I get you anything love?”

A sniffle left me

“Hmm … some tea?”

“You got it darling … You okay? I’m just going to the kitchen, I’ll be right back!”

He waited till I looked him in the eyes and gave him a small nod.

When he was in the kitchen making tea, I found one of my PJs and a pair of knee high fuzzy socks.

“I’m just going to the bathroom Tom”

“Okay. Tea will be ready in 5 minutes”

I changed into my Star Wars PJ and just as I walked out, I heard Tom speak

“Well aren’t you the prettiest kitty in the world”

“Purr” “purrrr”

I slowly walked into the kitchen area, seeing Tom petting Edith while reading a magazine laying on the countertop

“Edith, traitor!”

Tom looked up at me, a bit surprised but then gave me a big smile  
“She is just wonderful”

“Purr” “Purr” Edith rubbed her head against Tom’s jaw

We smiled at the silly cat – Edith hated Daniel, whenever he was at my place, she went into hiding. Should have been a clue.

Tom put Edith on the floor and walked over to me with a unicorn cup with hot tea in it.

“Come, sit on the bed”

He guided me to the bed slowly. I sat down now with the unicorn cup in my hands, blowing at the tea. Tom sat on his knees in front of me, watching me, worry in his eyes. I took a sip, smiling at him.

“Thank you”

“Don’t mention it”

He looked at my fuzzy knee highs and let out a little chuckle.

One of my hands ended up in his hair, feeling the soft waves and texture. Tom closed his eyes as I touched his hair. A small moan left his lips and a small sigh left mine.

Our eyes met, he took my hand out his hair and placed a small kiss on the back of it. The kiss felt like a butterfly landing softly on my hand.  

“I think I wanna sleep now”

“Of course, are you okay to be alone?” He still had the worried look in his eyes

“Maybe… but I don’t wanna find out, please stay Tom” The plead in my voice was more than enough for him to nod.

He took off his clothes and laid down in the bed. Keeping his distance under the covers. He was such a gentleman.

After some time, we still laid awake, and away from each other. Without saying a word, I crawled closer to him, and without hesitation Tom opened his arms up for me. I laid my head on his chest and he wrapped his arm around me. It just felt right, his smell, his touch. It was as if we melted together as one. Mere seconds later we had succumbed to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

I felt the sun beaming through the curtains and the soft light land on my face. I rolled over bringing my arm over my head, and slowly opened my eyes. They were met with the bluest pair of eyes ever.

“Good morning”

I blinked a couple of times, not really understanding what was in front of me. I must have looked a bit confused, because the next thing I heard was:

“Are you alright love?”

A smile formed on my face when I heard the smoldering British voice and remembered who laid beside me. Tom. But soon after the amazing realization of who laid beside me, the memories of last night came back with a vengeance. I covered my face with my hands.

“Yeah… well just forgot for a moment what happened…” I could feel tears returning to the brim of my eyes.

Tom took my hands and caressed it softly and slowly, as if he was trying to remember every detail.

“It’s alright, it’s over now. You are safe now…. Why don’t I make us some breakfast?”  

I gave him a small insecure smile, and felt the tears crawl back into my eyes. Tom got up, began taking his shirt back on, but not before I got a perfect view of his body. I pulled the covers up to my face, so I could just peek over it. The lean muscles on this mans body was perfection, not big and buff, but slender and toned. I could feel my cheeks burning and bit down on my bottom lip.

_Stop this girl! You just broke up with you boyfriend of two years. An asshole of a boyfriend that is. But still, calm your tits Y/N!_

“Anything special you want?” Tom turned around and saw me biting down on my lip and eyes wondering over his body. A slight laugh left his lips.

“Huh?… Just some cereal… don’t think I have proper breakfast food”

“Hmm, think I saw a bagel place around the corner. Any preferences?”

I grinned big time and got real cozy under my covers.

“Just plain with a shitload of cream cheese”

“Ehehehehe, your wish is my command” he said before taking a bow.

I laughed while covering my face with my hands, and before I knew it Tom was dressed and out of the door.

While he was out I went to the bathroom. When I looked at my reflection I saw my eyes all puffy and red, and the small hint of pink on my cheek. Daniel’s parting gift for me.  _How did things get so messed up? How come I didn’t see it? Was I that desperate?_  All these thoughts came flooding over me, and while standing there in front of the mirror I saw the tears spill over. I wrapped my arms around my waist. I felt my love handles on the side of my waist.   _“You stupid fat ugly bitch”_ Daniels word bounced around in my head. More tears fell. I was so caught up in my own thoughts that I didn’t hear Tom come back, or him calling for me.

“Y/N? Are you okay?” He knocked on the door which made me jump

“What? Yeah…” Sniffle “I’ll be out in a second”

“Please Y/N. Talk to me?”

I walked out, tears still in my eyes, looking down and the arms around my waist.

“It just all came back to me. His words… his actions”

Tom placed his arm around my shoulder and placed me on the bed. Wiping away the tears with his ever so gentle and loving touch. Sitting beside me, shoulder to shoulder, he took my hands in his.

“Listen I can tell you for a fact that what he did to you is not okay! And you deserve sooo much better. In fact, you deserve the world love”

I leaned my head on his shoulder, not knowing what to say or do. I just looked up at him, meeting his gaze. His hand came up to my cheek, stroking it softly. Our faces were mere inches from each other. Suddenly impact. The softest lips touched mine. Warmth spread all over my body. The kiss was tender, soft and just heaven. We parted and looked straight into each other’s eyes, and our foreheads touched, and both of us smiled softly.

We ate our breakfast bagels in bed, not really talking. Just watching the tv. Suddenly I felt a hand touching mine, and soon our hands intertwined. I looked at our hands and then at Tom. I was met with a smile.

“Tom… I… I don’t think it’s the right time…”

“I know, I just want you to know that I’m here for you, and I will wait for you”

His eyes and words filled my heart with an unknown feeling.  _Is this love?… Is this what real love feels like?_

“Wait for me? What do you mean Tom?”  _He couldn’t mean what I thought. could he?_

“I want to be with you, I think you are the most amazing woman I ever meet. I know this is not the right time, so I will wait for you”

My eyes got big, and I shook my head.

“No, you don’t want somebody like me…” I said it under my breath, but he heard it.

“I don’t want to be with a beautiful, smart, generous and funny woman?”

I looked in his eyes searching for… I don’t what, the lies? The sarcasm? But I didn’t find it.

“Do you really mean that?”

“YES! I really do, but I want it to work, so I’ll wait as long as it takes.” His kissed the back of my hand. I placed my hand on his cheek and he leaned in to my hand and closed his eyes.

“I don’t know what to say Tom”

Even though I wanted nothing more than to be with Tom, I knew I had to take some time. Just be me for a while and process everything. And Tom being the gentleman he is, understood completely.


	5. Chapter 5

A month flew by. A month filled with work, nook-time and of course texting and video chatting with Tom. I told Leila all about Daniel and what happened, she wanted me to take some time off, but I loved my work more than anything. She did convince me to talk to a therapist.  Dr. Hallie was an amazing help, and really helped process what had happened. After another month I began to feel like myself again and Dr. Hallie and I agreed I would contact her if I needed a session.

Something that really helped me getting over the whole Daniel thing was Tom. When we talked, every worry or anxiety I had melted away. Even though I was scared to get caught up in another relationship where I would be vulnerable to get hurt again, I could feel something in me. Something that had been building up inside my heart ever since Tom and I met. I just couldn’t ignore it anymore, so one day I texted him, knowing it would change everything

“So, I think I’m ready “

… Three dots appeared., Disappeared… reappeared. I was biting down on my lip and wiggling my toes

“Ready for what love?”

“A date?”

“That’s great… I mean, are you sure?”

“Tom, I have never been surer of anything in my life!”

“I’m thrilled to hear it love. I promise we will take it as slowly as you want. I need you to be comfortable”

“I know Tom, and that’s why I’m sure.”

“Okay, Unfortunately I am booked the next two weeks, but how about Friday night in two weeks?”

“Sounds great”

I went to bed with the biggest smile on my lips.  _I have a date with Tom Frieking Hiddleston!! ARhhh!!_

The following two weeks went too slow for my liking, and when  _THE FRIDAY_ arrived I was about to explode with nerves. There were hardly any patients at the clinic and I still hadn’t decided on what to wear. I spoke to Leila about my upcoming date. She was so happy for me and tried to convince me to go shopping. She even let me go home early so I would have time to find the perfect dress.

I went to a couple of stores, getting more and more discouraged. If I found something pretty, it was either too expensive or not in my size. Just when I was ready to wave the white flag and go home, I walked by a small boutique called “Embrace”.  _Hmm why not try it? 300 th time is the charm, right?_

The small store had a limited but beautiful selection of dresses, skirts, underwear and shirts.

“Hello honey, how can I help you?” a curvy lady with big curly hair greeted me.

“Hello, well… I have a date tonight, and I just don’t seem to have a good day with fashion” I spoke with defeat

“Don’t you worry, here fashion never fails you or your body” She said with a wink.

We tried some different looks but settled on a black dress with a sheer top and collar. I even got some new lingerie, white lace with a strapless bra.

I felt good about the choice, and when I stood in the mirror at home, I actually felt pretty. Hadn’t felt that way for a long time.

8 pm, and a knock on the door. One last look in the mirror trying to get that one stupid hair strand to do what I want, but after attacking in with some more hairspray, my soft wave hairdo was ready, and so was I.  _Well here goes nothing._

I opened the door to find Tom standing in an amazing suit. Dark blue with pinstripes and a light blue button up that really brought out his amazing kind eyes.

“Good evening sir” I said with a smirk and curtsied.

Tom just stood there with his mouth slightly open, and just stared at me, I swore with a hint of lust in his eyes, making me slightly nervous.

“Wow! You look amazing Y/N!” He placed a gentle kiss on my cheek.

“and good evening to you too”

I blushed and let out a small giggle. As I locked my door, Tom took my hand and gave me the biggest grin in the world.

We stopped in front of a small restaurant with small lights all around it, making it look like a starry night. Tom held the door open for me, and as we entered the restaurant, he placed his hand on the small of my back, giving me goosebumps all over.

We were seated in a cozy corner and given the menus. Tom asked if I was up for some wine, which I agreed to. The waiter came back with a red wine and a bottle of water and took our orders.

The night was filled with conversation, flirtation and glances in each other’s direction. Soon I felt Tom’s hand on my thigh, which made the warmth from the red wine go up to 100 degrees. He looked into my eyes for consent and I nodded slowly back at him. He then leaned into my ear and a soft low whisper came out

“You look so gorgeous tonight Y/N, you have no idea what you do to me”

The words travelled through me and filled every corner of my body with desire. I looked at him with a bit of surprise, not really knowing what to do with myself.  But something in me, maybe the wine, the mood, his hand, whatever it was, it made me lean towards him. I bit down on my lip while looking at his velvety lips. As soon as our eyes met, our lips crashed. First it was soft and graceful, but as I leaned into him, his hands were around my waist and the passion became evident. Soon his tongue asked for permission, which I gladly gave him. Our tongues danced together, and lips hungered for more. The kiss felt like an eternity but still felt like it ended way too soon. Just as we finished our mind-blowing-butterfly-intense kiss the waiter came up to our table

“Are you ready for dessert?”

Tom looked at the waiter then at me. I bit down on my lip and looked through my lashes at Tom and let out a little giggle. Tom winked at me while giving my thigh a light squeeze and then glanced back at the waiter

“I think we are good, can I get the check please?”

Tom insisted on paying and soon as he did, he took my hand and stared into my eyes with a sense of lust

“Ready to go?”

“Absolutely, want to go to my place?”

Tom pulled me to him and placed another deep kiss on my lips –  _I take that as a yes_

In the cab back to my apartment, we sat a bit away from each other, but our hands were interlocked and his thumb rubbing over my hand in small circles. We sneaked quick glances in each other’s direction and I couldn’t help but giggle and Tom looked down and a slight chuckle came out.

As we walked toward my apartment, Tom was so close to me and his arm around my waist made me float towards the door. Of course, I began fidgeting with my keys when I was unlocking the door. I nervously giggled and Tom stood right behind me, and the heat from his body didn’t help much with my nerves.

_Girl get yourself together!_

Tom took my hand holding the keys and gave me a smile that calmed my nerves in an instant.  I finally got the door open and we walked in.

I closed the door and when I turned around Tom stood a few feet away from me. Our eyes met and as soon as they did, we walked towards each other with a quick haste and our lips met with a crash. Our tongues danced together, and Toms hands were around my waist, and mine was in his curly hair. Our bodies tried to get closer, but it was impossible, as we were almost becoming one.

When we finally broke our kiss to get air, we were both panting and looking intensely in each other’s eyes. I felt his hands move around my back, one going upwards and the other down to my ass. My hands slowly came down from his hair, over his shoulders and ended on his chest. I looked at them and then at him

“You are incredible Y/N, I think I might be addicted to your lips”

A blush came across my face and I couldn’t quite fathom the words that came from Tom’s lips.

We walked over to the bed and Tom sat down while I stood in front of him, my fingers playing with his soft dark-blond ginger hair while I looked down at him. His hands were on my waist and he pulled me towards him, so I had to straddle him. As I did, his hands landed on my ass, and we stared at each other, not saying anything, just feeling one other. And soon, I could feel his hard erection straining against the fabric of his pants. It plus his hands on my ass, his look in his eyes and everything in between made my panties soaking wet. Another kiss, with even more passion, he then proceeded to kiss me down by my neck, and found a little spot by my earlobe, which send chills to my core. As he did so, I began grinding in to him which produced the hottest sound I have ever heard: Tom moaning, and groaning. It only made me want to do it more, so I did, which also made me moan soft sounds, as I felt his hard dick rubbing against my lace panties. 

It became suddenly to much for him, so he flipped me over, so he was on top of me, and whispered into my ear

“You are so beautiful, so hot, so sexy”

With each word he kissed me along my neck and jawline, sending shivers to my spine.

*Flashback* 

_Daniel laying on top of me in the same way, whispering “I’m gonna show who you belong to, you little whore!”_  

* Flashback ends*

I franticly sat up from under Tom with enormous eyes and began shaking. I couldn’t control my breathing, it felt like there was no air in my lungs. 

_What is going on? I can’t breathe!!!_


	6. Chapter 6

“Y/N, what happened? Are you okay? Did I hurt you??”

Tears began forming in my eyes, taking in quick small shallow breaths, I couldn’t say a word, just kept on trying to get air into my goddamn lungs.

“Breathe Y/N! Slowly”

Tom wrapped his arms around me, and calmly talked to me

“Count with me Y/N, one, two, three, four…”

Tom began counting slowly, which I followed while looking in his eyes. I could feel my breaths beginning to slow down and become deeper.

“Shh, it is alright, just breathe with me and listen to my voice”

I just lay in his arms, getting more and more control of my breathing, until I could finally talk.

“Tom, I’m so sorry! I’m sorry…” the tears fell down my cheeks and hit the corners of my mouth, making me taste the saltiness.

“It was just… I was suddenly back to when Daniel…” I buried my face in my hands

“I understand if you want to leave” I said through my shallow breathing

Tom just looked at me and shook his head

“You must be crazy if you think I’m going anywhere, come here, love”

He took me into his arms and I rested my head on his chest while we were leaning against the headboard.

We sat like that for a while. I listened to Tom’s heartbeat and then finally looked up at him. His blue eyes were filled with concern but also understanding.

“Are you okay now?”

“I think so, I don’t know what happened… one second I was with you and then… I saw him, heard his words…” I drifted off again.

“It is okay, we won’t do anything you are not comfortable with. It is all in your hands Y/N” He made sure we had eye contact when he said it, so I knew he meant every word of it.

“You are just too good to be true Tom. I just…” I looked down at my hands, which were fidgeting with the hem of my dress.

“I just never had the best sex life…” I bit my cheek and turned to his face, trying to find the courage to go on. Tom’s eyes gave me the comfort I needed to continue.

“With Daniel, he wasn’t exactly a gentle lover and I don’t really have that much of experience with other men than him. And… and my last sexual memory was when he… you know… almost…” I wandered off.

“I’m sorry to hear that Y/N. We will take this as slow as you need. And when the time comes, when you are ready I promise you it will be gentle and all about you”

The last part he whispered while holding my head in his hands and resting his forehead on mine.  _This man must be a god! How can he be so perfect?_  I then let my lips meet his, just slightly and gazed up at him through my lashes

“Thank you…”

“For what?

“For being so good to me” I smiled softly at him

“You deserve to be treated like a goddess” I snuggled into him and let his scent consume me, and I could feel he did the same.

“If you are okay with it, will you watch a movie with me?” He said with a delicate smile

“That sounds like an amazing idea, wouldn’t want to do anything else right now”

I couldn’t help but giggle as I looked at him.

“Why don’t you pick the movie? I will change into something a bit more comfortable if that’s okay?”

“Do you really bestow such a great task on me? Oh, how lucky am I!” He held his hand against his heart as he spoke, which made me laugh so much I almost cried again!

“Just pick a movie, silly goose”

“Ehehehehe” The wonderful laugh came from Tom and he walked over to my collection, while I went to the bathroom.

As Tom walked towards my film collection, I found some more comfy clothes and went to the bathroom to get changed. I stood with my back to the door, so I didn’t notice that I hadn’t closed it completely. I pulled my dress over my head and while I was changing, I didn’t know that Tom had accidently seen me. He was turning around when he saw me through the door, he couldn’t help but stare when he saw how the white lace panties hugged my ass perfectly. I got into my soft relaxy-pants and my V-neck t-shirt, and as I turned around, Tom quickly looked at the movies in his hands. I walked out and sat on my bed while putting on some of my fuzzy socks. Tom looked at me and when he saw the fuzzy socks, he exclaimed

“Oh, I must try those wonderful socks” I looked up at him and grinned.

“Well sure, just a minute, I have the perfect pair for you…”

I dangled the fuzzy pair with dog faces on them in front of him.

He burst out laughing, holding his hand to his chest

“Oh my god! They are absolutely adorable”

He took them and quickly replaced his own grey socks with them. He looked down at them and wiggled his toes

“I don’t think my feet have ever been so cute and comfy”

He gave me the biggest smile.

“Stick with me, and you will never go down on fuzzy socks” I said with a wink

We both began laughing and as I sat next to him I looked at the three DVDs he had laid on the coffee table.

“Well, let us see what you have picked out”

“Yeah, you got too many to choose from, I mean it’s really hard to pick just one”

The three Tom had laid out on the table were: “Raiders of the Lost Ark”, “An American in Paris” and “Drive”

“Excellent choices, Sir!” I gave him a nod of approval “What movie speaks to you the most right now?”

Tom looked at me with a sparkle in his eyes and smiled

“Hmm, I think An American in Paris. Can’t remember the last time I saw that”

“Great! One of my absolute faves! Are you up for some ice cream? I know it might not be the kind of dessert you were hoping for…”

“It sounds just like the dessert I need”

I gave him a big smile while walking to my kitchen. I picked out the ice cream and two spoons. I walked back towards the couch and saw that Tom had lit some candles on my coffee table and now sat with Edith firmly planted in his lap.

“Well, I think I know who her new favorite person is!” I said with a smirk

“She is just so cute and adorable, just like her owner” Even though it was corny as hell, it still made me blush bright pink.

As I sat down on the couch, I handed Tom the ice cream

“I hope you like stracciatella, it’s all I got”

“Are you kidding me??”

I looked surprised at Tom  _Did I just piss him off? Oh no, goddamn, I fucked up something as simple as ice cream!_

“That’s my favorite!!!”

I let out a relived sigh.

“Really? Mine too!”

We smiled at each other, and as I was about to sit on the couch he put his arm on the back of the sofa, inviting me to lean up against him. I gladly accepted and got quite comfortable. 

I picked up the ice cream with the two spoons in it, and we both began digging in as the movie started. Sitting there with him, feeling him against me, his arm around me, made me feel safe and… at home.


	7. Chapter 7

I stretched as the movie’s end credits began rolling over the screen, I looked up at Tom, who had fallen asleep. He had the most peaceful look on his face, and as I began to move to get up, he squirmed a little. I tried to move like a ninja, trying not to wake him up. When I was finally up, I stopped and looked at him while he kept on sleeping.  _He is just the cutest little muffin!_

I began cleaning up a bit, and just as I was placing a blanket over him, he slowly opened his eyes.

“Are you tucking me in?” He rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand.

“You just looked so comfy, so I thought I would let you sleep” I shrugged my shoulders.

He yawned and stretched his arms over his head.

“I was undeniably comfortable” he said with a satisfying smile on his face “But not anymore, with you gone”

“Oh my god, you can be corny sometimes” I said with a grin, he just winked at me, making me grin even wider.

“Well I should probably go home…” He sat up, and Edith came over to him and began purring while rubbing her head against his hands.

I stood tiptoeing and chewed on my cheek, picking at my cuticles.

“Why… “The words hardly came out and didn’t sound like more than a whisper.  _Come on girl, just say it! You know he likes you._

I coughed a little, and Tom looked at me with his eyebrows raised

“Why don’t you stay?” I bit down on my lip and looked at him with a slimmer of a hope

He just smiled while he walked towards me. When he was in front of me, he took my hands in his and lifted them up to his lips.

“If you want me to, I will stay forever”

I just studied his face and our eyes held each other for a brief moment, before our lips met. His lips felt like a summer breeze and I slightly opened my mouth for him, an access he gladly accepted. His tongue slowly danced around in my mouth and mine in his. His hands were firmly planted on my hips, and with each second of the kiss, he pulled me to him. His fingers on the small sliver of skin that was exposed on my hips felt like it created sparkles that entered my body and spread to every inch of it. My hands were on his shoulder, and slowly wandered down to his chest, feeling his muscles tense under my touch.

When we finally broke for air, I took his hand and lead him to my bed. I crawled onto it and pulled him with me. He was next to me and our legs were quickly intertwined, my fingers caressed his hair while I looked at his face, trying to remember every detail, every line and freckle. He buried his face in the corner of my neck and placed a small kiss.

“Mhmm, don’t stop” I whispered in a low, moaning voice

But Tom did stop and looked at me

“Are you sure? I don’t…”

“Please Tom, I need to replace the bad memories” I took his face in my hands as I kissed him intensely and he soon followed suit. We were a tangled mess of limbs trying to get closer and feeding off each other’s body heat and passion.

Soon he was on top of me and I quickly pulled off my t-shirt while he took my pants off. As I lay there in my new white lace underwear, he took off his light blue button up, and kept his gaze locked on me. Studying every inch of my body, he licked his lips and he hovered over me again.

“You are the sexiest woman I have ever laid eyes on” He moaned into my ear and sucked gently on my earlobe.

Shivers went through my body and down to my core. I could feel my panties getting more wet by the second. His hands roamed my body, one settling on my breast and the other found its way down to my outer thigh. I whimpered under his touch, and my body began moving against his, craving more of him, of his touch. As my hips bucked up into his, I felt his growing erection, which only added fuel to the fire in my core. He followed suit and grinded his hips into mine while we were engaged in another mind-blowing-lust-hungering kiss. 

My hands had been in his hair and on his back, but now I let one travel down his chest and towards his crotch. As soon as my hand landed on his stiff cock, he let out a low groan and closed his eyes as I caressed his dick through the fabric of his pants.

Tom began kissing down from my earlobe to the crook of my neck, towards my collarbone. The trail of his kisses settled on my skin, making me yearn for more. And he gave me more, his lips stopped by my breast which he soon freed from the confinement of the bra. Both of his hands caressed them while his tongue played with my hardened nipples, earning soft moans from me.

“Mhmm Tom, I need you!” He looked up at me with my nipple between his teeth and gave me a sexy as fuck smirk.

He then kept going down my stomach while still playing with my breast. But when he arrived at my panties his hands left my breast and began massaging my thighs and hips. He settled between my thighs and left small wet kisses on the inner thighs.

“I can’t wait to taste you!” when the words left his lips, he pulled my panties off, leaving me exposed in front of him.

He took in the sight with pure animalistic lust and set off another trail of kisses from my knee towards my core. I sat up on my elbows and my fingers soon found his hair and began twirling his locks.

A lick, a lick that barely touched me, but enough to make me even more wet. Another lick, this was more intense and as he parted my lips with his fingers, his tongue quickly found my little bundle of nerves. He sucked on it and let his tongue play with it. He made sure to touch every part of me, taste every ounce of me. I came undone beneath him and moaned his name again and again.

“Tom, please…! Tom! I neeeeeed you!” Just then he entered his index finger inside me and a low growl came from him, causing the vibrations to add more fuel to the fire burning in me.

“Holy fuck you are tight Y/N!”

After a few pumps, feeling my tightness and how wet I had become, he couldn’t take it anymore. He got up, making me whimper from the loss of contact. He took of his pants and released his long hard member. He began to pump himself slowly as his lust blown eyes took me in. He climbed further up on the bed and grabbed me by my waist, so I was on top of him.

“You got a condom?” he asked between our now sloppy kisses.

“It’s okay I’m on birth control”

I carefully grabbed his cock with my hand and with a slow motion lined it up to my entrance. I bit down on my lip, as I felt how big he really was as he entered slowly. His hands held onto my hips as I descended down on his dick, making sure to feel every inch of him fill my pussy. Even though he was big, he fit perfectly.

“FUCK! Y/N! You are so tight! So wet!”

I tilted my head back as he was fully settled in me and gave myself a minute to adjust to his size

“You feel so amazing!” I moaned before kissing him. His hands landed on my ass and as I was bent over him I began riding him. First slowly and with each movement I craved more, so I sat up and began riding him harder and faster. His hands found my breasts and he took in the sight of me riding his cock. Our moans, groans and the sounds of our bodies slamming together filled the room. Suddenly I was on my back, and Tom was over me, but still inside of me.

“You are a mad woman! You are amazing! You feel amazing!”

He moved his arms behind my back and pulled me towards him so there was no space between us. His head settled in the nook of my neck as he sucked on the skin there, and I was slightly digging my nails into his back, while he now pounded into me. 

The pace he had, soon made the coil in me tighten and I could feel his incoherent thrusts and hear from the sounds he was making that he was close too.

“Tom, I’m gonna cum! Yes! More! Mooooore!” the word barely left my mouth as he picked up the pace and soon it was too much for both of us.

“Fuck Y/N, come with me… NOW!!!!”

White light was all I saw and the explosion in my core was all I felt. As I came down from my high, I felt his seed coat the inside of me and him slowing down his thrusts. We looked into each other’s gaze and panted, I touched his hair, and caressed his cheek where small sweat droplets lingered.

“Wauw! That was… that wasn’t like anything I have ever tried before” I exclaimed while holding his face between my hands, placing a small kiss on his lips. Tom just smiled at me and then went in for a deeper kiss. We soon found ourselves spooning under the covers, tangled limbs and soft touches. Tom whispered in my ear,

“Hear my soul speak. Of the very instant that I saw you, Did my heart fly at your service”

The Shakespeare quote filled my heart with what I only can describe as love. I closed my eyes and nuzzled deeper into his embrace.


	8. Chapter 8

“Don’t Stop believing, hold on to that feeliiiiaaaaiiing”

My ringtone yanked me brutally out from my deep heavenly sleep.

“Hmmhmm hello?” I said with such a low gravelly voice I was surprised that it was my own.

“Y/N, I’m sorry for calling you this early, but I got a c-section coming in soon, can you please come in?”

It was Leila, my boss, the plead in her voice made me cave, despite the god of a man who laid next to me. I rubbed my face with my hands and let out a sigh.

“Yeah, sure. I’ll be there in 30 min. Is that okay?”

“Yes, thank you so much!” She hung up, and I groaned, which made Tom open his eyes.

“What is going on my love?” He placed a small kiss on my forehead as he gently tucked a piece of my hair behind my ear.

“I got called into work, a c-section. Though I would prefer to stay in bed with you all day” I smiled at him, while tracing my fingers over his temples and into his hair.

“But some unborn puppies need my help. I’m sorry, but we are kind of short on staff, so Leila needs me”

“Of course, my love. Anything for puppies!” He grinned widely and made me chuckle.

I quickly went into the shower and got dressed in my work clothes. I looked at my phone to find the next bus departure.

“Dammit!!” I banged my hand on the kitchen counter top

“What? What it is?” Tom looked at me a bit worried

“I missed the bus, I’m not going to make it on time” I was beginning to feel stressed and began chewing on my cheek.

“Hmm that is unfortunate… but why don’t I just drive you?” He asked as if it was a given. I looked startled at him.

“What? You don’t have your car here?” I fidgeted with my phone and looked at him with confusion.

“I drove here yesterday, and then we took a cap from here to the restaurant. Come on, let me drive you!”

I agreed, and we went to the car, we even had time to get some coffee to go. As we pulled up to the clinic, Tom went inside with me, and we found Leila in the breakroom.

“Hi Leila, I’m here and I got coffee!”

She looked at me with lights in her eyes

“MY SAVIOR!” She stood up quickly and gave me a big hug and took the coffee off my hands. She then saw Tom, and eyed him up and down

“Oh hello, Tom, right? How’s Bobby?” Leila had the wonderful ability to remember people by their pets. She never forgot a pet she had treated, which made her the perfect vet in my eyes.

Tom nodded and shook her hand, while they were shaking hands, Leila leaned into me and whispered

“Holy fuck I forgot how hot he is!” I blushed instantly and looked shyly at Tom, who just chuckled.

“Well, I should get going…” Tom said as he cleared his throat.

“Hmm If you don’t have any plans today, we could use some extra hands?” Leila said with a raised brow looking between Tom and me. I looked up at Tom, who looked back at me with a big smile.

“You want to stay?”

“I would love to” He gave me a big smile, indicating that he was quite excited.

About 15 minutes later a golden retriever named Sally arrived. We got her prepped for operation and once she was under, we had to work fast. I got a lot of towels ready and a box with a heating pad and a blanket. I had instructed Tom that when the puppies came out one by one, I would remove the placenta and any excess amniotic fluids, I then would hand them over to Tom, who was going to clean them and dry them carefully off with a towel. I also told him how to check for cleft palate in the puppies. About 30 minutes later all the puppies where out of Sally, and Leila was closing her up. 

Tom and I were studying all 10 puppies that were squeaking and pushing and shoving around in the box, and soon Leila said she was done with Sally. As soon as we placed Sally on a blanket on the floor we placed the puppies at her nipples, so they could begin breastfeeding. The three of us sat beside Sally, checking on her and on the puppies, Tom leaned towards me.

“That was amazing. Thank you for letting me help and experience this” He placed a kiss on my cheek and I smiled back at him with a sparkle in my eyes.

After Sally and her adorable puppies were sent home, Tom dropped me off at my place, sadly he had a meeting later that day, so he couldn’t stay.

A couple of weeks passed by, filled with butterflies and living on cloud nine. I was head over heels in love with Tom, and with each passing moment I became more and more sure of it. We often spent time at each other’s places and watched movies, read books or just talked about everything under the sun.

One day we went to a small café to get some cheesecake (a favorite of ours), but we didn’t notice a paparazzi taking some pictures of us. We were just talking and having fun, but we left holding hands and Tom placed a kiss on my cheek. The next day I was lying on the couch with Tom massaging my feet as he read a novel, I was just browsing on my phone when I suddenly saw the photos of us at the café.

“Tom Hiddleston and mysterious girl – Who is this plain Jane?”

I became tense and started gnawing on my cuticles and obviously Tom noticed the change in my demeanor.

“What it is my love?”

“Huh?? Nothing… “I said while looking intensely at my phone, scrolling through the comments on the article.

“What does this bitch have that I don’t?” “She must be a rebound!” “Omg, what is he thinking!?”

_They were right! Why is he with someone like me? I’m no Taylor Swift!_

I began feeling my chest tightening around my lungs and my eyes became wider as these thoughts bounced around in my head.

“Y/N, hey, talk to me, what it is?” Tom sat up straight with a big concerned look on his face

I looked up at him, a small tear was beginning to form in the corner of my eye, as I sighed while giving my phone to him. He studied it while I looked down.

“This is stupid Y/N, do not listen to those people, they are just writing these things to get attention”

I looked up at him, now with tears streaming down my face. He quickly pulled me to him and wrapped his arms around me, making me feel instantaneously safe and calm.

“I think you are the most beautiful and intelligent woman I know! I do not care what anybody else thinks! You are the only one I want!”

He looked straight into my eyes and held my gaze, softly wiping the tears from my face. I smiled at him and couldn’t help but take in his words.  _He wouldn’t say them if he didn’t mean it. Tom is not that kind of man._ I simply nodded and placed a kiss on his lips. Our foreheads leaned against each other and we smiled.

We had dated for now 3 months, and everything was perfect, even though he had been travelling for about a month. I missed him like hell, but I didn’t mind the alone time, it gave me the opportunity to not forget myself in this relationship. One day I was cleaning my apartment while listening to my music with my headphones on. I danced around to TLC’s “No scrubs” while dusting off my shelves, when Tom entered the apartment. I had given him a key, so he could stop by when he wanted to. He stood leaning against the doorframe while watching me dance around whilst singing with a Swiffer duster swaying in the air

“No, I don’t want no scrubs, a scrub is a guy that can’t get no love from me…”

Tom couldn’t help chuckle at the sight of me, and when I turned around whilst doing my best hip hop moves, I saw him, which gave me such a scare that I jumped up and squealed

“Aarrrhhhh!!! Tom don’t do that!” I pulled my earphones out and put a hand up to my heart, which felt like it was about to jumped out of my chest.

“Oh, I’m so sorry my love, but you looked so adorable dancing around” He picked me up and hugged me while twirling me around, as he put me back down again he placed a deep kiss on my lips.

“What are you doing here? Thought you would be away for another few days?” I said while playing with his hair.

“Yeah, we finished up early, so I had to come home and see my goddess” He pulled me into another loving hug

“And… I want to ask you if you wanted to go to a party with me?”

I gave him a surprised look,

“A party? Like together, as a couple?”

“Yes darling. I want you to meet some of my friends, and there is this party where some of them will attend. What do you say love?”

I chewed on my cheek and looked at Tom with a gaze of insecurity. Tom read me like an open book and took my hands in his.

“My love, you have nothing to worry about! They will love you! I promise, and I will be there by your side”

“Okay, it’s just… I never been introduced to anyone’s friends before.”

Tom hugged me, and his eyes caught mine, he placed a small kiss on my lips, making me long for another

“It will be fine, I promise you.”

I let out a big sigh and smiled up at him and leaned in for another kiss.  _I guess I’m going to meet his friends… oh fuck!_

“But what am I going to wear?” I said almost to myself, which made Tom laugh

“Ehehehe, I know whatever you pick you will look gorgeous”


	9. Chapter 9

The party was the following weekend, and I was having a minor breakdown on Thursday, and every piece of clothing I owned was sprawled all over my bed and floor.

“Aaaaarrrhhh!” I fell on my bed between all the clothes, and soon Edith jumped on me and began purring

“You got it easy, you don’t have to worry about what to wear to a fancy dinner…”

“Purrr… Purrr”

I entered the small shop, praying that it could save me once again

“Hello” It was the same lady who helped me the last time who greeted me, and she surprisingly recognized me

“Oh, hey again honey, what can I help you with today?” She gave me a big, genuine smile

“Well… I’m going to a fancy cocktail party sort of thing… meeting my boyfriend’s friends for the first time”  _Did I just call Tom my boyfriend? Oh my god!_

“I think we can find something that’s just perfect for that”

We soon began trying on some different looks and when I put this deep green velvet dress on, I fell in love. It was a wrap around, and it hugged my figure just perfectly and was comfortable too. Win-Win situation. I also got some black strappy sandals and I found a gold clutch in a thrift shop.

On Saturday Tom picked me up at my apartment and was all hands when he saw me

“Oh my, you look like a goddess”

He began kissing me intensely and I could feel his tongue hunger for more. He kissed down my neck and found my sweet spot right under my earlobe. I felt the puddle forming in my panties, and I closed my eyes

“Tom… I…” He hummed into my ear

“Mhmmm?”

“Tom, we need to go” My knees became weak. He finally broke with lust beaming from his eyes

“Alright love, but you are mad if you think I can keep my hands to myself tonight.” He gave me that sexy as fuck smirk, and I rolled my eyes at him as we walked out. A quick smack on my ass made me squeal

“TOM!” I turned around to look at him and he just laughed

“Ehehe, sorry my love, you are just so tempting” He winked

On the drive there, I turned to Tom and asked him:

“So, who am I exactly going to meet tonight by the way?”

“Well Chris, Chris, Mark and Scarlet, and their significant others.”

“Wait… you mean? Hemsworth? Evans? Ruffalo and … Oh fuck”

I stared blankly while the sweat in my hands became evident. A small hint of a tightening in my chest came, and Tom noticed immediately

“My love, are you okay? You do not have anything to worry about! They will love you, just as I do…” He squeezed my hand as the words resonated in my head

_\- They will love you, just as I do… -_

I turned to find his sea blue eyes looking at me

“What did you just say?”

Tom swallowed and held my gaze

“I love you Y/N” He placed as gentle kiss on the back of my hand

“I love you too” It felt so right, and so different from Daniel. It felt… real, true… honest.  _I love him, I really do!_

He flashed the biggest smile I have ever seen and kissed me deeply. With every moment that passed and with every touch of our lips I felt all my worries disappear and only my love, our love remained. We both grinned while staring deeply into each other’s eyes.

Before I knew it, we arrived at a beautiful mansion, with a collection of fancy cars in front. The car drove up and Tom got out first and opened the door for me. Always the gentleman.

As I got out of the car and fixed my dress before we went inside, I could swear that I felt something strange.  _It must be the nerves that returned_

We entered the big hall and saw some people in a lounge room further back. Tom gave my hand a small squeeze and a classic Hiddleston smirk, which gave my nerves the comfort they needed. The laughter and talk from the room became louder and warmer. As we walked in, some of the people turned to look at us with big smiles on their faces.

“TOM!!!” A thick deep Australian accent filled the room. Soon a gigantic man stood in front of us and pulled Tom into a big hug. Tom grinned and laughed

“So good to see you Chris!… I want you to meet someone… Chris, this is Y/N, Y/N this is Chris”

He looked down and found me standing there chewing on my cheek and fidgeting with my purse.

“So, this is the woman he can’t stop talking about! “He said with a wink and slapped Tom on the shoulder “Hello Y/N, I’m so happy to finally meet you!”

As I said hello too with a big ass blush on my cheeks, I was about to greet him with a handshake, when he pulled me into a big hug.

“Oh my…” I uttered

“Chris, behave yourself! I’m so sorry, my husband is a bit of a goon” A beautiful blonde woman came out behind Chris, and shook my hand

“I’m Elsa, it’s so nice to meet you”

“Likewise Elsa, I’m Y/N.”

She gave me a warm comforting smile and I could feel my nerves being a mere memory.

I was introduced to everyone, the other Chris, Mark and his wife Sunrise, and Scarlett. There were a lot of other industry people there. All super sweet and very welcoming to me. We talked and laughed. Chris H. and I really hit it off, which clearly made Tom happy. Chris’ love for the wild life in Australia and my job gave us rich opportunity to talk animals and everything in between.

I  sat talking with Mark, Sunrise and Scarlett, when I swore I saw a weird-looking shadow out of the corner of my eye. I turned to look but saw nothing there.

“Are you alright sweetie?” Scarlett asked me

“Huh?… Yeah, just thought I saw something… must have been a bug” I gave her a small smile and excused myself as I needed to use the bathroom.

As I got out from the stall to wash my hands, I thought I heard a low moan.  _Hmm… maybe this place is haunted?_  With that thought I gave myself the creeps and hurried out to find Tom.

I found him standing on a big balcony talking with Chris E. As I joined them, we all chatted for a bit, and Chris left to go inside

“So, are you enjoying yourself my love?” Tom snaked his hands around my waist and pulled me to him. I didn’t notice until then, but damn I had missed his touch.

“Yes, very much so. They are all so sweet and nice. Just like you said” I gave him a smile and a small kiss on his velvet lips. He deepened the kiss and I could feel the hunger on his lips.

“Have I told you how amazing you look tonight?” His hands travelled down to my butt and gave it a small squeeze.

“You might have mentioned it once or twice” I said while lifting my shoulders giving him a small smirk. He placed another kiss on my lips while smiling.

“Can I get you something to drink my goddess?” He took a bow before me and I couldn’t stop but laugh.

“Silly goose! Get me a glass of rosé” He placed a kiss on my cheek before going inside to the bar

I stood on the balcony, looking at a beautiful baroque-style garden that was lit up by the moonlight and small garden lamps spread throughout. A warm breeze hugged my body as I leaned on the banister.

“You look good in the moonlight SUGAR!”

A chill cold as ice went down my spine as the words filled my head.  _It can’t be! Please… don’t let it be!_

I slowly turned to find the source of the words, and to my horror I saw Daniel standing in a corner, lurking in the darkness.

“Daniel!?!?!” His name was only a whisper, a whisper filled with fear, terror and angst

“Well, what are you doing here with this man Y/N? Huh? You don’t belong here. You belong with me!”

His words were sharp and cut through me like a knife. I wrapped my arms around myself and looked behind him, trying to find Tom inside.

“LOOK AT ME WHEN I’M TALKING TO YOU!!” I snapped my eyes at him, already filled with tears and could feel myself shaking

“Good girl! You know… I think you need to come home now, you know you are mine. Always have been, always will be”

He now stood so close to me that I could smell his alcohol-filled breath, see his scruffy beard and that he was wearing a dirty tracksuit. I looked down trying to squirm away from him, but he stopped me by grapping my waist and digging his fingers into me.

“I forgive you Sugar. I know you need me. I miss that tight little pussy of yours”

He whispered the words like a snake into my ears, and soon I felt one of his hands going up to my dress and finding the small string, beginning to untie it.

“Don’t!” it wasn’t louder than a mouse, but the word filled Daniel with enough anger to grab my jaw

“Don’t what? You are my little slut! Do as you are told”

He licked my cheek as he unwrapped my dress, and his hands began to find their way around my body. The tears were falling freely now as I just stood there frozen, not finding the strength, not finding my courage.

“Who the fuck are you!?!?!?! Get away from her!!!”   
Daniel turned around in rage, and came face to face with Hemsworth, who came charging at him like a bull. I just sank to my knees, feeling the panic attack overtake me.

_No air! No air! I can’t breathe!_

I felt hands on my shoulders and a familiar scent drifted into my nose

“Y/N, my love?! Are you okay? Did he hurt you? Y/N!”

Tom’s voice was the only thing I could hear beside my own heartbeat racing. Then Tom saw that I was hyperventilating, and he quickly pulled me to him

“Breath with me my love. One… Two… Three…”

His voice resonated in my head and body, making me count with him as he calmed me and my breathing down. When I was calmer I finally looked up at him, tears running down my face.

“Tom, I…” – “Shhh Y/N, don’t say anything”

I felt a tender kiss on my temple. I looked around us, finding Chris H. having Daniel in a tight grip, and everybody standing there watching.

The police came quickly, and I was placed on a big sofa, wrapped in a blanket with Tom firmly placed beside me. They placed cuffs on Daniel and took him to their police car. They began taking questions and information from everybody, including me and Tom.

“He is her former boyfriend. It did not end well when he tried to…” Tom paused, and looked at me, I nodded my approval to him “when he tried to rape her, she kicked him out. But it was months ago. She has not heard or seen him since” They both looked at me, and I silently nodded.

“We are going to arrest him with the charge of attempted assault and rape. We might need to contact you for your statements.” The female officer looked at Tom and then at me. I looked at her, gave her a small smile and another nod. She gave me her card.

“Call me if you have any questions or anything at all, okay?” She made sure I understood and with another nod from me, she got up, Tom shook her hand and they left.

“Please take me home…”

“Of course, my love” Tom pulled me to him and placed a kiss on my forehead. I looked up at him and his gaze met mine.

“I love you” he whispered.


	10. Chapter 10

The next thing I remembered was the softness of the sheets surrounding my body, and Tom’s arms wrapping around me. He hadn’t left my side since we left. He made me feel safe and calmed my anxiety. I soon drifted to sleep.

*Dream*

_“You are mine! You belong to me!!! Y/N!!!”_

_I was running through a garden maze, frantic and scared. Daniel’s voice echoed through the air, clinging to my skin like a sticky substance._

_“Tom!! Where are you??” I tried to yell out but nothing… no words. Just my mouth moving._

_“Come here Y/N! You are mine!!!”_

_Daniels voice got closer and closer. Making me run faster through the maze. I suddenly stood a dead end._

_At first, I just saw the green leaves from the bush, but suddenly Daniel step out from the branches with an eerie look in his eyes_

_“There you are!!”_

_He got closer and closer and the wall of the maze closed in on us, and he put his hand on my arm_

*Dream end*

I sat up covered in sweat and my heart beating a thousand miles a minute.

“What happen Y/N???”

Tom quickly sat up next to me, embracing me as his concerned eyes looked me over

“Yeah I’m fine… it was just a bad dream.” I said with a shivering voice

“It’s okay my love. You are safe here. He is gone.”

He placed a tender kiss on my temple and stroked my hair softly. I simply nodded my head and leaned into his chest.

Morning came around and I felt a tender touch on my cheek and temple, sending a warmth through my body. I slowly leaned my head into the touch and gave a small smile.

“Good morning my love, how are you feeling?”

“Mmhhmm… right now? I feel good… because of you”

Tom’s eyes searched my face with a look of love and concern. I looked up at him and stroked his jawline.

“I’m fine Tom, I don’t wanna think about it. Let’s forget about it and watch movies all day?”

“Y/N, I think you should call Dr. Hallie. This is not going to go away just because you don’t talk about it”

I knew he was right. I could feel the tears coming to my eyes and I swallowed the lump in my throat. I covered my face with my hands, which Tom gently removed and caressed my face.

“You are right. I know… it’s just… I can’t believe he did this. And I just froze…”

“Shh… Y/N, it’s okay. You did nothing wrong. It’s all on him. I am here for you and we will get through this together”

I placed my head on Tom’s shoulders and sighed. He held me tight and made me feel safe.

I saw Dr. Hallie a couple of times over the next couple of weeks. I had begun processing what happened that night. The female officer that was there had contacted me to let me know that they needed to ask some follow up questions, before Daniel’s verdict would be placed. After that phone call, I could feel my nerves getting the better of me. I instantly texted Tom, telling him what the officer had told me.

“So, they need me to come down to the station and give my statement and… can you come with me?”

“Of course, my love! When is it?”

“Tomorrow at 2 pm”

“I will be there my goddess”

Later that day I sat in my nook, reading a veterinary article on small animal nutrition, when it knocked on the door.

_Wonder who that could be?… Maybe… it could be him. He knows where I live. Fuck. Maybe they let him go. FUCK!_

My heart began racing and the ever so familiar tightening.

Another knock came from the door. I fiddled with my fingers and Edith who had just placed herself comfortably in my lap, and meowed annoyed as I got up. I slowly strode towards the door. Just as I was about to look to the peep hole I saw my Harry Potter wand on my shelf by the door. I grabbed it.

_What on earth are you gonna do with that? I’ll cast a spell… or just poke him in the eye_

As I got the courage to look through the little circle in the door, my heart skipped a beat

“What the??…”

I opened the door eagerly and threw myself around Tom’s neck, after I quickly tossed my wand onto my couch.

“Hey my love!” He had a big grin on his face as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

“What are you doing here?”

I looked into his eyes with joy and love, which he returned immediately.

“Well… I missed you love and I needed you”

He placed a tender kiss on my lips, making a small moan escape me. We walked to my couch and sat down

“I was thinking we both were in need of a movie night”

I just smiled and scooted closer to his side. I found myself all wrapped up in Tom’s arms, feeling safe and warm. He placed a kiss on my temple and the feeling, the tenderness soaking into my skin.

“I love you Y/N”

I looked up at his face and smiled back at him

“I love you too Tom”

The next day at 2 pm we walked into the police station and found the female police officer from that night. Her name was Jennifer.

“Hello, Miss Y/L/N and Mr. Hiddleston. Thank you for coming. Come right this way”

We shook hands and she led us into an interview room and we all sat down.

“So, this is just a formality, but we need to cross our T’s and dot our I’s.”

“I understand. What do you need?”

I felt Tom squeeze my hand and look into my eyes letting me know it was all going to be okay.

“Start with how your and Mr. Lorenzo’s relationship was”

I told her about the two years together and how it all collided that night in my apartment.

“Okay. What about the night when we were called in?”

I continued to tell about the night of the party right up to the part where the police came. Tom told his side of the story and Jennifer noted everything down.

“Can I ask you something Jennifer?”

“Of course, Miss Y/L/N”

“Has Daniel said anything about why he did this?”

I looked at Tom and then at Jennifer

“Well… He keeps insisting that you two are still a couple and whenever we have mentioned Tom, he gets very angry.”

She looked at me with a mix of concern and seriousness.

“We believe that after he saw some paparazzi photos of you two, he became jealous and created this illusion about the two of you. We found a wall in his apartment filled with cutouts of you and the paparazzi pictures.”

“Oh my god!”

I was in utter shock and looked to Tom, who had a very serious look on his face. I felt the sting of tears in my eyes and a lump in my throat.

“What is going to happen now?” Tom asked, holding my hands tightly.

“Because of the huge amount of evidence and witnesses, and given your past with him, he will go to jail for a long time, but I will advise you to get a restraining order against him just in case”

I nodded while looking at Tom.

“How do we do that?”

I was so thankful for Tom asking the questions. I just couldn’t think right now my head was buzzing with all the information.  _I never thought Daniel could do this, or act like this_

“Actually, I took the liberty to get the paperwork ready for you, so all I need from you Y/N, is your signature”

With wide, tearful eyes I looked at her, then at Tom who nodded and then at the paper

“You’ve got this my love”

He placed a kiss on my cheek, as I grabbed the pen and signed on the dotted line.

_It’s over! It’s finally over_

A tear fell on my cheek and Tom gently wiped it away

“Let’s go home my love”

Later that night at Tom’s place, I was lying on Tom’s chest while he was reading a book, and Ellie snugged by our feet. His fingers were in my hair, caressing gently as if he was counting every strand of hair.

Even though it was all over, and I had nothing to worry about concerning Daniel anymore, I still felt a tightening in my chest. I began chewing on my cheek and soon the tightness became more evident.

_What is he doing with me? Why did this happen? He deserves so much more. I’m nothing but trouble and panic attacks._

Tom noticed immediately what was going on with me, so he sat up straight and placed the book on his nightstand. I didn’t notice and just kept on chewing on that damn cheek, while filling my head with thoughts.

“What’s going on Y/N? What are you thinking about?”

He found my gaze and I stopped what I was doing. As soon as I saw the look of concern in his eyes, the tears began streaming down my face.

“You deserve so much more! I’m such a mess… I don’t know why you don’t dump me right now?!”

I buried my face in my hands as I cried into them

“Now listen Y/N, I love you more than I have ever loved anyone in my entire life! I knew I wanted you since I first laid eyes on you in that consultation room. I do not care about your past or about Daniel. You are not accountable for his actions! You are my love, and I will never leave your side. Drama and trouble finds its way into everybody’s lives, but it is about sticking together and facing them, and not running away”

He grabbed my hands, and lifted up my chin, making me meet his eyes. I swallowed down a lump and placed my hand on his cheek

“I don’t deserve you. I’m panicking at everything…”

“Stop, you deserve love and the world! And I will give it to you! I love every inch of you. From your panic attacks to your fuzzy socks”

His words and smile made me feel warm and loved. It covered my body and mind with ease and calmness.

“I love you so much Tom”

“And I know no ways to mince it in love, but directly to say “I love you””


	11. Epilogue

A year and half later I found myself in Tom’s place, with Edith and Bobby by my side. He had asked me to move in with him, and even though I loved my place and my job, I just knew it was right.

I sat in my nook, yes, Tom had made a reading nook for me as a surprise when I arrived. God, I love him so! Well I sat in my new nook with Edith in my lap and Bobby by the floor, reading a book while the rain was coming down outside. I looked out and then at the sparkly thing on my finger.  _Wow, I did not expect my life to be this way_.

Just as I sat there wondering about how lucky I was, I felt something stir in my stomach.  _Hmm… that’s odd_

Then… it was in my throat, ready to get out. I got up and ran quickly to the bathroom to vomit.

“Phew… what the hell?”

I flushed the toilet and tried to remember if I had eaten anything weird. It was the second time this morning. As I stood there in the bathroom I caught a glimpse of a pack of tampons.  _HOLY FUCK!_

20 minutes later I was tapping my feet nervously as I chewed on my cheek, Bobby sat outside the door, with a tilted head and Edith lay on the floor washing herself.

*Biip* Biip*  _Time’s up_

I took the stick and saw two red lines in the small window. My heart began beating as fast as ever, and I just stared blankly out into the room

“Love, I’m home…”

Tom’s voice echoed down the hall and made me look up while biting on a fingernail. I quickly stuffed the stick in my back pocket and went out to meet him

“Hey honey…” I placed a kiss on his lips and smiled nervously

“Hello, my love, so what have you been up to today?”

“Well… nothing much… or… got some news… but I think we need to sit down for this one”

Tom gave me a confused look but followed my lead to the living room and sat next to me on the sofa.

“What is it Y/N? You look pale?”

“Hmm… I have been sick… twice actually…”

“Oh dear, you think you had something bad to eat?”

“I thought that at first yeah… but uhm, not anymore”

Tom kept his confused look, and I felt the sweat creep up on my forehead.  _Just do it Y/N! Give him the stick!_

So, I did. I took the stick out and placed it in his lap. Tom looked curiously at my action and then at the stick. He picked it up and a moment passed and then his gaze met mine

“Is this real? Is it?? Y/N are you…?”

I nodded as I chewed on my cheek, Tom looked at me, at my belly and then at the stick.

“THIS IS AMAZING!!!!”

He pulled me into his arms and gave me a deep, intense kiss filled with love.

“So, you are happy?”

“I’m over the moon! Aren’t you?” He locked eyes with me and the biggest smile was beaming from his lips

“Of course, I just wasn’t sure if we were ready for that, I mean it’s not like we planned it.”

“I don’t care. I am soooo in love with you and for each day that love grows. And now you are giving me the gift of a baby. Oh my god, it’s just…!”

He kissed me again, and tears began rolling down my cheeks. Tears of absolutely joy and love.

I just knew I was the luckiest girl in the world, going to live my life with the man I loved, our child, our pets and our fuzzy socks.


End file.
